pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Search for the Shiny
Search for the Shiny is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 2/8/20. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel travel through Diglett’s Tunnel. Diglett and Dugtrio pop up every once in a while to inspect them before retreating. Hazel is uneasy. Hazel: Do we really need to go through a cave? Violet: Diglett’s Tunnel cuts through half the region by traveling underground. It is a straight path and therefore will take less time to arrive in Vermillion City to Saffron rather than traversing Mt. Moon to Cerulean to Saffron. Hazel: Ugh! So there’d be a cave no matter what we did! Sorrel: You seem to have an aversion to caves. Hazel: Hello?! Every time we go in a cave something bad happens! Rock Tunnel, Hitmonchan lost an arm! Seafoam Caves, we are ambushed and separated! I am not looking forward to whatever disaster waits for us in this one! The cracking of rock occurs, Hazel squeaking and hiding behind Violet. Violet is unfazed by the event. Violet: It was an isolated sound. Most likely a Diglett or Dugtrio breaking through a boulder. The cracking occurs again, the group now curious. They keep going and find a large muscular man slamming his arms into boulders, them crumbling from the impacts. Hazel’s face is wrought with terror at the display of strength. Hazel: Oh my! Guy: Hm? The big guy turns around, a dopey grin on his square face. A Shuckle rests on his head. Orm: Hello! I am Orm! Hazel: Uh, Orm? Orm: Yes pretty girl? Hazel: (Flattered) Pretty? Oh stop! I’m not that pretty! My name is Hazel. These are my friend Sorrel and Violet. Orm: Hello Hazel! Hello friend Sorrel and Violet! Orm happy to meet you! Violet: Your usage of the third person indicates deficits in regular speech patterns and cognition. Hazel: (Offended) Like you’re one to talk! Forgive my friend Violet here. She likes to speak before she thinks. Orm: It no problem! Orm thinks she cute too! Hazel: See? Some people find you cute. Sorrel: Orm? If I could ask, what are you doing? Orm: Orm looking for Shuckle! Violet: It is on your head. Orm: Orm? Orm’s eyes glance up, Shuckle sleeping on his head. Orm lets out a boisterous laugh. Orm: Not Orm’s Shuckle! Shiny Shuckle! Hazel: Shiny? Sorrel: There are Pokémon that have alternative colorations due to mutations in their genetic code. It is actually an incredible phenomenon. Are you saying that there is a shiny Shuckle here? Orm: Rumor says so! Orm knows Shuckle hide in rocks cause that’s where Orm found his Shuckle! So Orm breaks rocks to find Shiny Shuckle. Orm goes over to a boulder, swinging his arms and wrecking a boulder. A regular Shuckle lies withdrawn in its shell. Orm: (Sad) No Shiny. Hazel: Well if there is one I’m sure you’ll find it! Why do you want one anyway? Orm: Orm’s boss in Team Great Rocket wants it! Hazel & Sorrel: TEAM ROCKET?! Orm: Shiny Shuckle berry juice rumored to lure in Pokémon to whoever drink it. So Orm searching for Shiny Shuckle to help Team Great Rocket find Pokémon! Hazel: You mean steal them! Don’t you know that Team Rocket is full of a bunch of thieves and criminals?! Orm: (Startled) New friend Hazel don’t like Team Great Rocket? Hazel: Of course not! They ran an illegal market of them in the Celadon Game Corner years ago! They treated them inhumanely and neglected them! Flabébé floats into Hazel’s arms for comfort. Hazel: This Flabébé was one of those Pokémon and I was lucky enough to adopt it. Your organization causes nothing but harm and chaos! Orm: (Sad) Sorry friend Hazel. Hazel: You have no right to be sorry! What your organization did was inexcusable! I will never allow you to catch the Shiny Shuckle if that is your plan! Orm: (On verge of tears) Does that mean Orm and Hazel are enemies? Hazel: (Off put) Enemies? I, I guess so. Orm: Then that means Orm and Hazel have to fight. Orm’s sadness transforms into rage, as he pounds his large fists together. The group becomes unnerved. Orm: Orm must fight for Shiny Shuckle! Shuckle, Power Trick to Giga Impact! Shuckle wakes up with an angry expression, glowing multicolored. It is then surrounded in giant swirling purple energy that takes up the size of the tunnel. Hazel: Ah! Flabébé, speed up our run with Fairy Wind! The group sprints, Flabébé’s sparkling pink wind helping her and Sorrel keep up with Violet. Giga Impact slams into the cave wall and breaking a hole in the wall. Shuckle gets up, searching for the targets. Shuckle shoots with Giga Impact again, now following directly behind them. Violet: Eevee, Baddy Bad. Violet spins while holding Eevee, their shadows merged together. The shadow elongates and releases a burst of light from the shadow that hits Shuckle from below. Giga Impact doesn’t slow but does crash into a Reflect wall. The collision releases a shock wave that lifts everyone a few inches off the ground, falling back down. The group flees and continues down, Orm letting out an exasperated sigh. Orm: Goodbye new friend Hazel. End Scene Hazel and Sorrel stop panting with exhaustion, while Violet stands physically unaffected. Violet: Orm seemed like a disturbed individual. He interpreted people as either friends or enemies. Hazel: Well he’s Team Rocket! There’s no way someone like that would care for anyone! Sorrel: I don’t know. He seemed distraught that you weren’t going to be his friend. Hazel: What are you saying? That he isn’t a heartless criminal of Team Rocket?! Sorrel: I’m simply stating that your hostile prejudice towards Team Rocket is obstructing your ability to see Orm for who he is. Hazel turns away, unable to meet anyone in the eye. Hazel: That doesn’t matter. What does matter is that we find that Shiny Shuckle before them. Violet: The possibility of finding an alternative colored Pokémon is 1/4096. It may not appear to us in this lifetime. Sorrel: Or we may find it before Orm. Hazel: Fortunately I have a secret weapon for that. Come out! Teddiursa, Bounsweet! Hazel opens her Pokéballs, choosing Teddiursa and Bounsweet. Teddiursa: Ursa! Bounsweet: Bounsweet! Teddiursa sniffs the air and is enticed by Bounsweet’s aroma, going to eat her. Bounsweet repels it with Rapid Spin, Teddiursa rubbing its nose. Hazel: Here’s the deal you guys. We’re going to combine Teddiursa’s honey with Bounsweet’s Sweet Scent. This way we can lure Shuckle in! Hazel gathers honey from Teddiursa, it not happy with the gathering. Hazel allows the aroma of the jar of honey to flow out with Flabébé’s Fairy Wind, as Bounsweet releases a wave of Sweet Scent. Diglett and Dugtrio begin popping out of the ground. Diglett: Diglett dig, Diglett dig. Dugtrio: Trio trio trio! Hundreds of Diglett and Dugtrio break out of the ground, lifting the group up and carrying them away. Wild Zubat fly down and try to bite at Bounsweet, her repelling them with Rapid Spin. Sorrel: Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea! Hazel: Do you see any Shuckle?! Violet: Three. They emerge after the Diglett horde breaks up through the boulders. Hazel scans around, as three Shuckles withdrawn in their shells are being carried along with them. Hazel: Darn! Well any shiny? Those are all red shelled! Which means ours won’t be! Sorrel: I can’t tell with this shaking and movement! Oof! Sorrel is flung up into the air, as they begin going down hill. More boulders are broken, with some Geodude and Shuckle. Hazel seals up the honey jar and returns Bounsweet. The aroma fades as the wild Pokémon begin to lose interest. The Diglett and Dugtrio retract into the newly plowed pathway as the Zubat fly off. Shuckle remain withdrawn in their shells as the Geodude wander off. Hazel: (Groans) That was a bust. Sorrel: Maybe your perfume? Hazel: There is no way we’ll get a different result when I’m using those aromas in the perfume already. Flabébé: Flabé flabé. Violet: You stated that we are looking for a Shuckle that doesn’t have a red shell. Sorrel: Correct. Violet: There is one with a blue shell over there. Hazel: (Perks up) Huh?! Hazel scans and spots a blue Shuckle shell lying along with other Shuckle shells. She gets back up with enthusiasm. Hazel: Whoo-hoo! Now we’re talking! Teddiursa, use Chip Away! Teddiursa charges at the shiny Shuckle, punching its shell repeatedly. Teddiursa continues to pound on it in an attempt to get a response, but nothing happens. After a few minutes, Teddiursa is getting exhausted. Violet: Your attacks are not working. Hazel: Can you be any more obvious? Sorrel: Shuckle are known for having incredible defensive capabilities. Maybe you need to try a different approach. Hazel: Different approach, huh? Hazel thinks for a moment, then looks back to the jar of honey in her hand. She has a sly expression as she approaches the Shiny Shuckle. Hazel: Teddiursa, take a rest. Teddiursa: Ur! Teddiursa dramatically falls onto its back, panting from exhaustion. Hazel crouches down right in front of the Shuckle. Hazel: Hello Shuckle. My name is Hazel. I have some yummy honey here. Would you like some? Hazel opens the jar of honey, the aroma filling the air. Teddiursa perks up instantly and charges the honey, Hazel using an arm to keep it back. The Shiny Shuckle pops its head out of its shell, sniffing the honey. Hazel allows it to stick its head up to the honey and get a taste of it. Shuckle: Shuckle shuck! Hazel: I’m glad you enjoy it. If you travel with me, then you can get even more honey whenever you want. And maybe your juices can help me with a project I’m working on. What do you say? Shuckle: Shuck. Violet: Hazel look out! Giga Impact rockets towards Hazel, her eyes widening as she screams in fear. Shiny Shuckle leaps up and Withdraws in its shell, taking the attack. Shiny Shuckle tumbles back as Shuckle lands with Orm following. Orm: Move please friend Hazel. Orm gotta catch Shiny Shuckle. Hazel: You ever hear of “finders keepers, losers weepers?” Orm: No. Hazel: Oh. Uh, well it means I found it first and call dibs! Orm: Orm need to catch Shiny Shuckle! Shuckle, Shell Smash to Giga Impact! Shuckle’s shell glows with red energy that cracks and shatters, powering it up even more. It rockets with Giga Impact, the energy now filling the entirety of the cavern. Hazel: You’ve got to be kidding me! Violet: Eevee, Baddy Bad! Violet and Eevee position themselves in front of Hazel as Eevee blasts Shuckle with Baddy Bad. It doesn’t stop but crashes into Reflect. The impact force launches Violet and Eevee, while Eevee is defeated in Violet’s arms. Violet is knocked to the ground. Hazel: Violet! Sorrel: Hazel! Shuckle’s moves make its defense super weak! If you can hit it you may win! Hazel: Right! Bounsweet, Razor Leaf! Teddiursa, Charm! Flabébé, Fairy Wind! Hazel opens her Pokéball and chooses Bounsweet. Shuckle lands recharging as Teddiursa Charms Shuckle, leaving it uneasy and distracted. Bounsweet swings her leaves and fires a wave of leaves clustered together as Flabébé speeds them up with Fairy Wind. The Razor Leaf Fairy Wind hits Shuckle, it taking massive damage. It is knocked back defeated. Orm: Orm lost?! Hazel: You’ve lost this battle! Now leave! Get out of here! Orm returns Shuckle, sniffling. Orm: Orm don’t like to be punished. Orm turns and walks off, Hazel feeling sorry for him. He disappears as Shiny Shuckle comes back over to Hazel. Shiny Shuckle: Shuckle! Sorrel is tending to Violet and Eevee, helping Violet up. Sorrel: It looks like Shuckle wants to go with you. Hazel: Huh? Oh yeah. Hazel bends down, pulling out a Pokéball. She taps it to Shuckle and the Pokéball opens and sucks it in. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Hazel: (Partly enthusiastic) I caught a Shuckle. Violet: You do not sound like you did when you caught Teddiursa or Bounsweet. Hazel: Huh? I guess. It’s just, I feel bad for Orm there. After letting my anger subside, I see that he’s only following orders. He’s not necessarily happy about what he’s doing. I, I feel sorry for him. Sorrel: There’s always more sides to a story than just yours. But we did a good thing keeping this Shuckle out of Team Rocket’s hands. Hazel: If you say so. Main Events * Hazel captures a Shiny Shuckle. * Hazel's Teddiursa reveals it knows Chip Away. * Hazel's Bounsweet reveals she knows Razor Leaf. * It's revealed that Hazel obtained her Flabébé in Celadon City. * Orm is introduced. * Team Great Rocket is referred to by this name for the first time. Characters * Hazel * Orm * Violet Evergarden * Sorrel Pokémon * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Bounsweet (Hazel's) * Shuckle (Hazel's, shiny, newly caught) * Shuckle (Orm's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Shuckle (wild, multiple) * Diglett (hundreds) * Dugtrio (hundreds) * Zubat * Geodude Trivia * This episode was partially inspired by the anime episode A Better Pill to Swallow! * Hazel points out that something bad happens to them every time they go into a cave. This will be a running theme. * This episode marks the first time that Diglett's Tunnel is featured in the PT franchise, despite this being the third series to focus in Kanto. * Hazel reveals she hates Team Rocket due to them selling Pokémon and treating them horribly at the Celadon Game Corner. This event was exposed by Ian in Vs. Cloyster. It also reveals that Flabébé was a Pokémon held there. ** Hazel was around 10-11 years old at that time. ** At the time, Flabébé would not have been known to be of the Fairy type, due to not being discovered until Revealing the Fairy Type! * Orm is the last of the Rocket Beasts from the Pokémon Adventures manga to appear. * Orm's personality is inspired off of one with an Intellectual Disability, displayed by his language delays and child-like mind set. ** Hazel, who was open to Violet and her differences, wasn't open to Orm's due to his association to Team Rocket. She sees that she was wrong now. * More Pokémon species were featured in Diglett's Tunnel to feature Pokémon that would be commonly found in caves. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Great Rocket arc